On account of further miniaturization of components of integrated circuits and the lower voltage values and current values associated therewith, errors increasingly occur in integrated circuits and also specifically in circuits for error correction or for error detection.
Such errors can have the effect that a false correction takes place, even though no erroneous code word at all is present at the input of the correction circuit, which is disadvantageous. If an error is erroneously indicated on account of a faulty error detection circuit, then measures at the system level may be initiated unnecessarily, which is likewise disadvantageous.
By adding redundancy in electronic circuits it is possible to detect a static or temporary error in the circuits. In this case, however, the additional hardware outlay is intended to be kept as low as possible in conjunction with high detection probability.